lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Union of the Golden Chalice
I noticed, while playing today, that we there's requirements for being able to complete another guild mission thing and that we have no where to put it... For example, when I defeated Sledgehammer I was able to complete tasks 51, 66 and some others I didn't pay attention to. Do you think this is important enough to mention? Andrealinia970 00:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Dont' we already have that? The rank is the rank of guide quest, and you have to reach that rank for the quest to appear. The bonus quest is added later and I don't think there is any requirement for bonus quest Sarmu 01:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::: But task 66 is rank 2 yet that wasn't available until after the Sledgehammer which is also rank 2... if it was just a matter of reaching the rank then surely it would have been available at the same time? Plus I had the Void Intruder (also a rank 2) before I had the Sledgehammer one... and the reward for Sledgehammer is to get Rank 2.... I personally though that ranking system was based off difficulty.. Andrealinia970 01:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Interesting, I always thought that after reaching rank 1, you can do rank2 quest etc, that should explain your void intruder scenario, but I got no idea about quest 66. Maybe we do need another field for the data Sarmu 01:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think the * rating is difficulty. It's definitely not rank. For example, when I killed Whitehorn and got Golden Chalice rank 3, it unlocked tasks 8 (4*), 40 (4*), 67 (3*), 20 (4*) and 59 (3*). ::We definitely need to include how guild tasks are unlocked. ::Some are story progression and it's not unreasonable to assume that some may be BR based. We need more research, but it's a massive job (six handicapped playthroughs to get the required information). ::Same as rare monster HP for now? Use this page to post what you unlocked and how? ::Ferret37 01:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC). :::: The * rating is the difficulty and the Japanese guide lists when the quests becomes available, so I can fill in the data sometime. But there are only 2 types of requirement, 1st is story progression, 2nd is guild rank Sarmu 07:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: If the data can be stored here for now, then when we have a better understanding of what's going on we can decide on how to reorganise the page. I have a feeling we may end up with a fair amount of information on this page. Location could always be removed in favour of how to unlock, because the monster's locations are on their individual page anyway. I'll store here when I unlock more. Andrealinia970 12:06, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: You should also include the point in the story line, some depend on that. Merthos 12:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I've made list of all requirements, it's pretty much same as the soldier's requirement, we have to decide how to add them onto the article Sarmu 17:16, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Removed table for discussion. Ok, I've got everything in the database for all 3 guilds, so I can regenerate this page easily, how do you want the layout to be? Do you think location should still be included? It's probably useful, but dunno how useful. Also what order do you want it to be? Task -> Rank -> Available -> Requirement -> Location -> Reward(s)? or some other order? Sarmu 11:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Also do you want rewards in point form? that will create more rows but reduce the length of column Sarmu 11:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :: I think the rewards should be bulleted as it makes them easier to see. I'll still check what becomes available in case any in the table are wrong, but there's no need for it to be listed here any more. Andrea 21:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Currently 3 pages with different formating Union of the Golden Chalice - no width formatting, no bullet Sword of the Three Realms - width formatting, no bullet Ring of the Labyrinth - width formatting, with bullet IMO the one with bullet takes too much vertical space for my liking, but it won't make a huge difference with smaller screen. the one with width formatting but no bullets looks ok on my screen, might be bad with smaller screen the one with no formatting and no bullet looks best when I've made my browser really small Sarmu 22:00, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm still not convinced to go with bullet point on this page, I'll use the layout of some width formatting, no bullet, if more people think should use bullet, then i'll change it Sarmu 07:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I prefer bullets, but I don't really care on those lists as long they have the info. But whatever you are trying with the CSS does not work for me, everything is just white, no colors, no table lines... I'm on IE 7. Merthos 07:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) you need to clear the cashe, press ctrl-f5 Sarmu 10:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) There is a mistake I've made in all availability in all guild quest, the "After Undelwalt" should be after holy plain then after undelwalt (when 6th path opens on map through story). Someone needs to come up with a better description of the availability. Sarmu 15:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) PC changes Monsterslayer 13 is slay Bluejaws - Reward Counteroffensive Formation Monsterslayer 14 is slay Dominator Monsterslayer 15 is slay Hellbiter Other category seems same. What should we do about this? for monster slayer 13-24, the rare monster likely to be changed, but I can't confirm it yet, and the reward look like the old reward. should be just list both monster in the Rare Monster column with the word PC/Xbox? Sarmu 23:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :For now, yes, two lines in the monster column looks like the answer. While you're there, could I get you to have a look at formations? I'm getting reports that requirements may be different on the PC version, so if you could try to make up some formations based on the requirements we've got listed and let me know if it works that would be much appreciated. Ferret37 23:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::I can try but it will take me a while since I've only got few at this stage lol Sarmu 23:43, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no hurry. Whenever you get a convenient moment! Ferret37 23:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) The requirement for quest 73, professional customisation, are somewhat different in the PC version apparently. I need help confirming that, but I'm in front of the final boss, I have 40 damascus ore in my inventory, and the quest does not show up on the guild task menus.Likewise for number 75, I have 5 pangu bones, but the quest doesn't show up anyways.I did finish tasks 72 and 74 without problems, tho... - Arajuk 19:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I was unable to get task 72 until completing task 45 and receiving the special item Eye of the Dragon 08:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I was able to complete task 73 (Damascus ore) after getting Rank 5 with the Union of Golden Chalice and completing Falak and Heaven's Lord guild tasks (one of those got me the Eye of Oath thingy which unlocked task 73 and the DLC Cyclops one). The availability for bonus tasks are likely changed in PC, for eg. Task 70 is available after Task 12, not after Holy Plain. You likely need to complete some other guild tasks Sarmu 19:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC) PC Changes Guild Tasks 71 Bloodshed (Enlightened Conqueror) and 75 2 Pangu's Bone are unlocked with Eye of Life, which you get from defeating Demigod in Choros Tier in Ancient Ruins. 15:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Leaders with unknown availablility The availibility for this generic leaders is unknow so far: Athlum *Demi - needs confimation that no guild task is involved Baaluk *Tabatha - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Anita Balterossa *Marlene - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Ceramis Celapaleis *Faye - needs confimation that no guild task is involved -- available to me fairly early in the game--Sylverwyng 20:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *Orwell - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Ripp - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Sapphire - needs confimation that no guild task is involved Elysion *Thore Melphina *Munia - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Bugsy - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Cubarey Nagapur *Megeleus - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Camupe - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Curtis - disappearing point unconfirmend *Garatia - disappearing point unknown *Melamus - disappearing point unknown *Anios Royotia *Westa - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *McNeil - needs confimation that no guild task is involved Undelwalt *Sean - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Penelope - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Cass - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Spike - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Yugo - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Aiton - needs confimation that no guild task is involved *Gwayth (Leader) Could the ones that Requires Access to the Seventh Path be related to the Bonus Guild Task that requires Access to the Seventh Path? Usatoday69 20:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Clarification on Guild Rank? Can someone clarify how guild rank is determined? Is it simply by how many quests you have completed? And if so, how many do you need for each rank? Vyx 10:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : You need to complete a specific task to get a rank upgrade, it'll unlock new tasks, including another +rank task. And so on, and so on. It's all in the table now. --Just dont do it 17:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, I see what you mean now. I should have spent more time browsing the article rather than zooming to invidual entries then. I must have visited this page no less than 20 times and I never saw the guild rank listed under rewards. Maybe I'll add a reminder to the top later. Thanks! Vyx 21:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Someone knows how to unlock the task n 56 (lance of longinus) because i dont understand how to obtein that i need it... :( --Giangole 18:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :It says that it requires "Rank 4", which means that you need to have Union of the Golden Chalice Rank 4 in your inventory before it unlocks that task, and several others. In order to get Rank 4, you need to get the other Ranks through completing other tasks. You can craft the Lance of Longinus for the time being. Zephyr 18:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh god, I misunderstood the meaning of "Rank 4" lol (I thought were the number of stars in the task description!) ty bro --Giangole 19:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Task 12- 20x Weredragon I think the PC requirements for this quest must be modified. I went into the 6th path, killed Gojun and advance to the 7th path, used teleporter before Idol battle to come back to world map but the quest still remains unavailable. Only until I talked to Marina+Oswald, checked the guild then this quest finally popped up in the list. -- 01:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's really just talking to Oswald. That's the trigger. Zephyr (talk) 01:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't you think it's misleading with what we have in requirements description right now? I did have access to the 7th path and yet I couldn't open the quest.-- 01:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't checked in a while. I think it might be the only one that has a slightly different trigger. The logical progression after the Holy Plain is to head back to Athlum to talk to Marina, then to Nagapur to talk to Oswald, then heading to the Sixth Path, not heading to directly to the Sixth Path. I'll look into it when get a little time because you're kinda telling me to do a bunch of things right now. Zephyr (talk) 01:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I appologize if I appear to be that annoying, but please keep all my words at suggestion level, i'm just trying to contribute something to this site, you can always take your time to check or just ignore them whether you feel like to. You can see that I don't consider myself an expert, so I'd launch a discussion and sort things out to reach an agreement, but not to edit infos in silence just because I think I'm right.-- 02:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) UGC Monsterslayer Task 13 - Bluejaws I'm quite a long way through the game, having done Koenigsdorf, and reached BR 100. I have done UGC Monsterslayer quests up to 19, along with MS requests for the other two guilds. In all this time, after many dozens of attempts, Bluejaws has never appeared. Does anyone have any idea why this might be? Tungstic (talk) 00:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : Other than terrible RNG, not much you can do about it. While it shouldn't affect spawns in Gaslin, if you have to rescue Irina right now, do so. I know that certain events can screw with spawns a bit. Zephyr (talk) 03:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC)